Wrong Impressions
by Layla-V
Summary: C/7: After returning to Earth, Seven meets Kathryn for an evening drink, and has a surprise waiting for her. Written for the Die J/C Die contest 2004.


**Wrong Impressions**

****

C/7, NC-17, Post Endgame satire (Jul '04)

**Watch out. This is my first het NC-17 experiment!**

**

* * *

**

Seven of Nine walked down the narrow pebbled pathway to the entrance of the small sea-side bistro. Intimately situated on the dock behind a grove of beautiful palm trees along the Wharf, their long fronds swaying lazily in the light breeze, the small eatery was what she suspected Chakotay would call 'cozy'.

Since their return to Earth five weeks ago, she'd found the former Voyager First Officer firmly committed to keeping his side of the bargain. As promised, he had stayed within transporter distance at all times, and had been helping her adapt to various Terran cultures and people, along with their cuisines. Their relationship was new and she sometimes felt a glimmer of unease when trying out these new human experiences, but the activities they had indulged in had been enjoyable nonetheless. Especially after the grueling debriefing sessions they had gone through with Starfleet in the first three weeks of their arrival, visiting a new eating-place every night, tasting local fare from all corners of the world, seemed like a reaffirmation of their newfound freedom.

She realized that when unencumbered by Starfleet rules and regulations, Chakotay was very good company to be around. He was an intelligent and cultured man, possessing an appealing personality, a wry sense of humor which was not unlike her own, as well as a physical allure that was especially distracting. He did not stifle her with demands, simply exposed her to new experiences and kept a caring, interested eye on her reactions.

Seven had even found those informal at-home meals they'd prepared together, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, to be most enjoyable. She was still finding it difficult getting used to having the whole of humanity surrounding her on Earth, and it was nice to have Chakotay close by. They had not taken their relationship to the intimate level yet, but she found herself getting closer to him with each passing day. She could feel that the time was not far when they would take that next step together, and she often wondered how it would be to actually be loved by Chakotay on that physical level.

However, it wasn't Chakotay she was meeting at the bistro today. He had been called away for a meeting the previous night, something related to his upcoming new position at Starfleet Archeology Wing, and she knew he wouldn't be back until later this evening.

The invitation to meet for drinks was from her former mentor Captain Kathryn Janeway. Seven had to admit she had been somewhat surprised at the unexpected communiqué. Ever since their return to the Alpha Quadrant, the former Voyager captain had been kept busy in meetings with the Starfleet brass—first it had been the crew debriefings and then top level confidential meetings that were apparently for her eyes only. For weeks the captain had been completely out of contact with her former crew. Not even Chakotay could get through to her. Rumor had it there was a promotion in the line.

Thus when the invitation came, Seven accepted it without any questions. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen the captain and she felt it would be nice to talk to her now that they were all getting settled. Maybe she could discuss the new Stellar Cartography position offer she had received recently. Kathryn Janeway was after all a close friend.

The day was chilly and Seven had chosen her attire accordingly—a deep blue sleeveless blouse on top of which she wore a warm jacket, and a slim pair of pants of a darker shade, cut close to her body, all made of a warm textured material. As she approached the large glass doors of the eatery, she readjusted the clip that held her hair together and then opened the doors and stepped inside the establishment.

The inside ambience was dimmed, centrally-heated, and turned intimate with the only light coming from the elegant wall sconces and the candlelight stands on the small round tables. The main hall was partially filled with people sitting around the tables and the elegantly applied décor hinted at a mid-century French setting. At the center of the room was a man sitting at a large period piano, playing a vaguely familiar tune. Seven stood still at the entrance, letting her eyes adjust to the dimmed light as she looked through the crowd, trying to find Kathryn Janeway's familiar visage.

Soon a man whom she assumed was the maître d' approached her.

"Madame Hansen?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Ah, Madame Katrine is waiting for you." He smiled. "Let me guide you to her special private enclave."

Trying to ignore the curious glances of the patrons present in the main hall, Seven followed the maître d' as he weaved his way between the tables and led her into the inner chambers. For a moment, as she looked at the individuals softly whispering together in the muted shadowy surroundings, she felt herself frown at the choice of the venue. This was obviously a romantic location, a place with an intimate setting for couples to gather at and celebrate their union. She couldn't understand why the captain had chosen this as a place for their evening drink.

But then the maître d' was parting the curtains that separated an inside alcove from the rest of the hall and she stepped in to face her friend.

"Seven!" The captain stood up from behind the private table she was sitting at and with a start Seven realized she was wearing a shimmering black evening dress. "It's so good to see you." The captain walked up to her and with a beaming smile, wrapped Seven in a close hug, tightening her arms around her frame.

Feeling suddenly awkward, for she had never before hugged her captain, Seven weakly returned the embrace. "Captain," she forced herself to reply. "It is good to see you too."

"Mmm… you feel good," she felt the captain's hot breath puff against her neck, and for some inexplicable reason felt herself stiffen at the contact, as a strange feeling of unease settled into her senses. However, before she could contemplate the reason for that unease, the captain had unwrapped her arms from around her and was looking into her eyes. "And you look lovely even if you aren't quite dressed for the venue." With a wink, the captain gripped her hands firmly and led her to the table.

"I didn't realize there was a special occasion," Seven said as she took her jacket off and settled into her seat, watching as the older woman took the seat across from her.

"Oh, I was sort of counting on your thoroughness to do proper research before embarking on a new project, or meeting." Janeway smiled slyly. "Unfortunately it seems the company you're currently keeping isn't stimulating enough for you." The older woman's tone sounded a bit brittle. "Your senses seem to have dulled a bit."

The retort seemed out of place, almost clumsy in its execution, and Seven felt herself frown in puzzlement at the choice of words. However, before she could question the captain on her thoughts, the other woman signaled the maître d' and the moment was pushed back as the man brought a bottle of wine and filled their glasses.

"Chateau La Lisanne," The captain picked up her tall flute and took a long appreciative swallow. "2314 vintage collection. Not synthehol." She looked at Seven speculatively from over the glass. "It's the real thing."

With a sigh, Seven picked up the glass. "Real alcohol doesn't seem to agree with me either, but I will have this drink."

"Good for you," the captain drawled. "It's time you tasted the finer things humanity has to offer you."

As Seven carefully sipped the wine, she found the taste to be fruitier than she preferred but stayed quiet. If she had to indulge in an undesirable activity, keeping her indifference intact would be helpful.

Instead she contemplated the woman sitting in front of her. For reasons Seven couldn't explain, she found herself suddenly feeling uncertain about coming here and meeting Janeway. She could not exactly pinpoint the source of her disquiet but it existed nonetheless, and had nagged her from the moment she'd stepped into the restaurant and come into this private enclosure to meet the captain.

However, disquiet was irrelevant and it would be best to disregard it for the duration of the meeting.

With that decision made, Seven looked up at the captain. "I heard about your imminent promotion," she said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Janeway smiled. "It was a long time in coming. Starfleet has no choice but to honor the treasured few officers that are left after the Dominion war. They don't get many captains bringing their ships back home from seventy thousand light years away."

Seven nodded. "Your credentials are indisputable."

"So they are." The look in the captain's eyes was speculative as she stared at Seven. "Tell me, what have you been up to lately?"

"I have an offer for a supervisory position at Stellar Cartography's Technology Diversification Center," Seven replied. "It is an appealing proposal."

"Technology Diversification." The captain took another sip. "It's the department affiliated with the Interstellar Cultural Diversity Institute at the Archeology Wing, isn't it?"

Seven raised a brow in acknowledgement. "That is correct. The two departments conduct research work together to find links between historical evidence of technological civilizations throughout the quadrant."

"That is just one of the offers." Janeway refilled the flute from the bottle of wine. "As you know you now have friends in higher places, you can have many other opportunities. Much better ones."

"Perhaps." Seven shrugged. "However, for now this seems to be the most intriguing among the other offers I've received."

"Oh, don't be so sure." Janeway lifted a shoulder in what appeared to be a coy gesture, before giving Seven a crooked smile. "I think I have something better for you."

Seven's curiosity was piqued. "You do?"

"Multi-cultural institute at the University of Indiana." Janeway looked into Seven's eyes, as a smile widened on her face. "They have a fascinating vacancy for the position of a Professor of Inter-Galactic-Terran Cultural Research. Just your kind of work."

Seven stared at the captain in puzzlement. "A professorship. I am not a teacher."

"I beg to differ." The look on the captain's face hardened. It was the same expression Janeway had adopted many times on Voyager when she was trying to convince Seven of an idea she didn't particularly approve of. "I think you could be a wonderful teacher. And it's a position that is at once that of teacher and of student." The pale gray eyes stared hard into Seven's as the captain spoke, every word precise—chewed for effectiveness. "It's a study of humanity, Seven. You will learn so much at this locality, and the faculty is fabulous. I've spoken to the dean personally and they're all looking very forward to meeting with you. With your Borg knowledge of the diverse civilizations you came across, you could bring so much to this research."

It almost sounded like the captain had made the decision and was now expecting Seven to accept it without question.

Feeling a frown forming between her brows, Seven put the flute down and looked into her former mentor's eyes. "It's a planet bound position. I am not ready for a position that will keep me indefinitely on Earth."

"Earth is where it's at, Seven." Janeway looked annoyed. "You're a human. You belong on Earth."

"But Chakotay doesn't want to stay on Earth indefinitely," Seven replied.

There was a pause as something that looked like distaste passed the captain's face. And then she continued, her voice colder. "I am telling you this for your own good, Seven. When have I ever done anything that wasn't for your benefit? This appointment will keep you close to home, will give you the chance to interact with humanity on a level you never got to face before."

"But if Chakotay's appointment at the Archeology Wing works out, my work at the Stellar Cartography position will be that much more significant…"

"Forget Chakotay!" Janeway growled.

"Captain!" Seven stared at the older woman in shock.

"Your involvement with him hasn't been long enough to be that hard to break off." The look on Janeway's face was that of resentment. "I am asking you for this, Seven. Me, Kathryn, who has given you so much. Now it's time for you to return the favor."

Seven felt flabbergasted. She couldn't understand what was going on? Had Chakotay been wrong when he'd said the captain did not harbor romantic feelings towards him? Was she going to try and take him away from Seven now?

"I don't understand." She stared at her former captain. "You have always encouraged me to make my own decisions. I have decided to choose a career that will keep me close to Chakotay. I don't see why you would disapprove."

For some reason Janeway looked sad. A longing wistful look came on her face as she sighed. "Do you have any idea what is the _real_ reason I called you here, Seven?"

"I do not," Seven replied. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know anymore. But it didn't seem she had a choice. "I thought since we are friends, there didn't have to be a predetermined motive for us to socialize together." She straightened her shoulders as if readying herself. "But in case there is… please state your reasons for inviting me."

"I called you here, Seven, because I wanted to discuss this… _thing_ you have going… with Chakotay." The older woman's voice dripped with bitterness.

Seven felt confounded yet again at the choice of words and the tone. Why would Captain Janeway deliberately try to bait her, or to put Chakotay down? Weren't they friends? "I thought you wanted to discuss my career options."

"Sarcastic, are we?" Janeway sniffed. "I can see you're already getting his bad habits."

Seven breathed deeply to get her emotions in control. Losing restraint would be inefficient at this point. "Very well." She nodded. "We'll discuss Chakotay. However I do not see why my affiliation with Chakotay would trouble you now. You have not said a word about our interaction for the past five weeks. I had assumed you'd moved past any emotional entanglements to your life on Voyager. Chakotay too had assured me that nothing had ever happened between the two of you and that you had never shown any interest in his propositions."

"I never did." Kathryn Janeway lifted her chin. "And he's right. Nothing ever happened between the two of us."

Seven frowned. "Then why did you bring up the subject?"

"You misunderstood me, Seven." There was something in the gray eyes that Seven couldn't quite recognize, making her uncomfortable. "I didn't call you here to discuss Chakotay. I wanted to talk about _you_."

"Me." Seven stared at Janeway.

"I know its been a hectic few weeks for you, Seven." Janeway softened her tone. "It's been a busy time for all of us. So many new assignments, so many new adjustments to make." A smile appeared at one corner of her mouth. "But I can make it easy for you, you know."

"How?" Seven asked, waiting.

Janeway swallowed as she looked at Seven, that same wistfulness in her eyes. "Oh, I've wanted to say this to you for so long, Seven. On Voyager things were different. We had rules and regulations. We had protocols to follow." Her eyes had a strange glassiness to them. "But life here is different now. I am soon to get a desk job and I can finally relax and spend my life in the luxury I've earned after so many years of service, with my chosen companion of course."

Seven stared at her. "I don't understand. How does that involve me or Chakotay?"

"It _doesn't_ involve Chakotay." Janeway sounded impatient. "It never has. I am talking about _you_."

Seven felt a sense of dread descend. "I don't understand…"

"Here… maybe this will help." Janeway took out what appeared to be a pair of data chips from under the table. She set them on the linen-covered surface and pushed them towards Seven.

Seven studied the objects. "These are tickets to… a beach resort holiday package in… Phuket."

"Yes, such a beautiful place." A dreamy look came on Janeway's face. "See the names on the tickets?"

Seven looked up from the chips. "You have booked tickets in your name and mine. Why?"

"It was about time you got a clue, Seven." Janeway looked amused as she reached out and put her hand on Seven's. "For such a smart woman, sometime you can be so slow on the uptake."

"I don't understand," Seven repeated, even though a part of her did understand. Perhaps, a bigger part of her was still hoping this was all a bad dream. She looked down at the captain's hand covering hers and tried not to yank her arm out.

"Well, understand this." Janeway looked into Seven's eyes. "The reason Chakotay and I never got together on Voyager was because I wasn't interested in him. He isn't my type. No _man_ can ever be my type."

Seven pressed her lips together as she finally extracted her hand from under the captain's and ignored the frown that appeared on Janeway's face at this. "Are you saying you prefer homosexual relationships?"

"I always have." Janeway stared at her. "Women understand each other so much better, Seven, better than men ever could."

Seven shook her head, still feeling dazed. "But no one on the ship ever knew…"

"You think I am going to advertise my sexual orientation to my _crew_?" Janeway chuckled. "You think I am going to advertise my feelings about who I can love?" The same wistfulness appeared in the pale eyes. "About how I feel for you?"

Seven stared at her mentor, feeling her breath catching in her throat. "You are interested in a sexual relationship with me."

"Think of it, Seven." Janeway's nostrils flared as she stared longingly at Seven. "My ultimate femininity… combined with your conflicted androgynous nature, which of course is utterly captivating even with all its flaws…" Her smile turned tender. "We could be quite a match, you know, you have so much to explore in your life…"

Seven, however, missed the smile and the tenderness. "My conflicted _androgynous_ nature?" she asked, feeling the disquiet replace by a new emotion: annoyance.

"Your duality, Seven." Janeway shrugged. "The technological beast within the fledgling human being." The words rolled off her tongue in that same familiar clipped tone. "The challenge of taming that beast, of teaching it humanity, your ultimate struggle with your inner demons. That is what I always found so delightful about you. The dichotomy within your soul. I have so much to teach you, Seven."

"I think you have taught me more than enough." Seven's voice turned cold.

But Janeway didn't notice. "Not nearly as much as I'd like to. I have so many plans for you, Seven." She smiled. "I've already found the perfect dream house for us. I told you how much I missed Indiana, didn't I? Now I have a chance to show you Indiana, show you the delights of the world as I know it, there's so much you haven't seen, there's so much you have to learn."

"And you made all these plans about… our future together… without consulting me." Seven looked sharply at Janeway. "Did you stop to think of my relationship with Chakotay?"

"Chakotay has a _history_ of pining after women he can't get." The captain snorted. "Really, the man is a disaster waiting to happen. He is always at his best when left hanging on a string. He could never give you what you really need, Seven. He doesn't understand you the way I do. He doesn't have the capacity to love you the way I want to love you. I've wanted you for so _long_, Seven."

"Did you stop to think I may not _agree_ with your assessment of Chakotay?"

"Seven," Janeway snapped. "Chakotay may have a way with words and I suspect he has woven a web of deceit around you to confuse your vulnerable sentiments, but the truth is he's a failure as far as his personal life is concerned. Everything he touches turns to dust. He started his Starfleet career and watched his family get slaughtered by the Cardassians and let that go down the drain. He joined the Maquis, got himself thrown into the Delta Quadrant, got his ship destroyed and then came crawling to me to let him and his crew join Voyager. Really, I can't honestly see what you see in him."

Seven couldn't help but clench her jaw as she spoke. "Is that your ultimate femininity speaking or the part that has _pined_ after me for so long?"

"Really, that is no way to talk to your former captain, Seven." Janeway snarled.

"And is that a way to talk about the man who considers you his best friend?"

"I had to keep a front on the ship," Janeway replied. "And the best way was to show the crew that Chakotay and I got along well. The truth is… with his stubborn nature, there was no way I could've ever…"

Seven interrupted her. "…considered him a friend, yes, I am getting the picture. You don't make friends, you make slaves. You have gotten so used to controlling everyone's lives, you've forgotten what it means to allow personal freedom to those who serve under you. And you've hidden and repressed your sexual orientation for so long, the overwhelming frustration has affected your better judgment."

The captain's face turned red with anger. "What the hell are you…"

Again Seven cut her off in the middle. "I am sorry you feel the way you do about Chakotay. He always had such high regards for you. And for your information, what he felt for you was nothing more than a passing infatuation, brought on at a time he thought he was stuck on a planet with you for the rest of his life. Truth is… he got over that infatuation soon enough when he realized you were not interested in him. He didn't pine after you nearly as long as you'd like to think…"

"Seven…"

"…and I am even sorrier that you feel the way you do about _me_. Because I've considered you a friend, a mentor, possibly a family member, but there has never been anything beyond that." Seven stared hard at the woman she had once treasured unreservedly. "I thought you had more respect for me than thinking of me as nothing more than a reclamation object that you felt the need to acquire and shape in your image. I am sorry you have these feelings for me because I do not return them. I never have. I never will."

"Seven…"

"Thank you for the drink, Captain." Seven pulled back the chair and stood up. "I am quite happy exploring my life with Chakotay. I shall give him your regards."

With that Seven of Nine turned around and walked out of the alcove, out of the restaurant, and out of Kathryn Janeway's life.

* * *

She heard the main door open and the sounds of movement as Chakotay came inside. She heard him call out for an increase in the ambient temperature and thought his voice sounded a bit puzzled. Undoubtedly, he was wondering why the lights were on in his apartment.

She heard his familiar footsteps come closer as he walked to the replicator and ordered tea and recognized the blend as something she'd programmed for him two weeks ago—another result of her continuing research into romantic affiliations. And then with the mug in his hand, he walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on Seven; sitting on his living room carpet, her legs folded neatly beneath her, her back against the sofa.

"Seven!" His overnight bag was slung over his shoulder, which he slowly lowered to the floor, clearly surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"You gave me your access codes three weeks ago." She watched him as he walked over to her, trying to assess his mood. Sometimes she still had trouble reading his emotions. He was a complex individual. "I hope I did not intrude," she added warily.

"Of course not." Chakotay set the mug on the coffee table and then lowered himself to the floor, settling down on his haunches to face her. "I gave you the codes because you're welcome here anytime. You don't need my permission to come in." A smile appeared first in his eyes and then broke on his face—the same blend of warmth and mischief she'd come to recognize as wholly his own. He reached out and took her right hand in his as he leaned forward to whisper. "I am glad you're here."

With that his lips met hers in a soft kiss and she felt the same shiver run down her spine that warmed her insides every time he touched her. Despite the confusing thoughts running through her mind, she took comfort in the kiss, parting her lips to return it with eagerness, reveling in his tenderness. When it ended and they moved away she watched the subtle play of expressions on his face—softness, affection and delight—and once again felt awed at the diversity of non-verbal communication human beings had at their disposal.

For one fleeting moment she wondered what it was that had changed his opinion about her on Voyager, making him approach her for that first date in the first place.

"Why so quiet?" Chakotay's dark eyes held hers questioningly, as he reached up with his free hand and ran the fingers through her hair. "Is everything all right?" His eyes searched hers curiously. Apparently she had aroused his concern by her continued silence.

"I am fine." She tried to smile.

"What's that?" He'd noticed the data chip in her left palm and instinctively her hand clenched around the object as if she wanted to hide it from him. She breathed deeply, forcing her hands to relax, to open to his scrutiny. She showed him the chip.

"A recording I made for you earlier."

"A recording?" Chakotay looked at the data chip and then into her eyes, looking somewhat unsure. "It's not a Dear John letter, is it?" He gave her a hesitant smile.

"A Dear John letter." She looked at him in puzzlement.

The smile on Chakotay's face turned sheepish. "In Earth canon, a Dear John letter signifies a message left behind by someone to announce the end of a relationship to his or her lover."

She stared at him, her heartbeat suddenly loud in her ears. "That is not what this recording contains."

"I didn't think so." He smiled. "Since you're still here."

Yet again, the same questions assailed her. What exactly was it that he saw in her? He'd spend years on Voyager barely tolerating her presence. In the earlier months, he'd been almost adamant that she wouldn't survive on Voyager, that she'd go back to the Collective the first chance she got. The captain was right: their affiliation was short, formed recently, fragile. Could it survive? Had he chosen her on Voyager because he had run out of choice?

What did he see when he looked at her now? Did he see a woman with a human heart beating in her chest? Or did he see her as she really was? Only _part _human.

"Seven!" Chakotay's voice rose in volume. "That was a joke," he said, his voice urgent. She saw the lines between his brows deepening and felt a lump form in her throat that she tried to swallow but found it hard to do so. For some reason she felt her breath stuck in her throat. "Seven, look at me…" His warm fingers were touching her jaw now, gently tilting her chin up so that he could see right into her eyes.

Despite her conflicted emotions, she found herself marveling at the beauty of his facial structure—the intense brown eyes that seemed to look right into her soul, the aquiline nose that gave that unique character to his profile, the intricately carved mouth that seemed so easily willing to break into a smile. A beautiful face—which was now lined with concern at her undoubtedly mystifying behavior.

She wet her dry lips and somehow managed: "I met… Captain Janeway today."

There was surprise in his eyes. "You did?"

She forced herself to maintain the eye contact. "She invited me for drinks at a restaurant in the Marina."

He looked at her quietly, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he asked. "How did it go?"

There was a bitter twist to her mouth. "The meeting ended prematurely."

The pressure of his hand on hers tightened. "What happened?"

"I do not wish to talk about it." She finally dropped her gaze. "The recording I've made gives the detailed account of my conversation with Captain Janeway, which you can watch after you've freshened up."

"Why did you make a recording of that?" He seemed perplexed. "You could tell me directly."

"I do not wish to discuss it directly." She again found her hand clenching around the data chip. "I had to… get it off my chest."

Which was an understatement. She had returned from her thwarted meeting with Janeway extremely upset. She had felt baffled at the captain's behavior, distressed at her attitude about Chakotay, depressed about everything she had said about herself. After pacing her two-room lodgings for an hour, she had come to Chakotay's apartment, hoping to find a sense of familiarity, of belonging, in the place that he called his own. That was when she'd noticed the computer terminal and she had sank to her knees right there, her hand reaching out to punch the console open and start the message—all her confusion and anger pouring out in that awkward, halting monologue.

"Seven?" Chakotay's voice was laced with concern and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get through with it. She had to know what he thought. But she also had to let him come to his conclusions on his own.

"You must be hungry." She carefully extricated her hand from his as she placed the data chip on the glass top. "I'll replicate dinner for you while you freshen up."

"I don't need to freshen up right now. And I am not hungry" He tried to catch her eyes. "I want to watch this. With you."

"Please." She looked into his troubled eyes. "I would prefer it if you watched it by yourself and then told me your thoughts."

She thought she saw a trace of hurt in his eyes and ignored it for the moment. He'd understand when he'd seen the recording. Without further ado, she left him with the data chip and walked out through the open patio door and into the balcony.

The winter night was even cooler than the day but the view from his terrace was beautiful. She heard him quietly moving around his apartment, shifting things, walking from one room to the next, and tried to put her attention to the stellar phenomena. Chakotay had told her that the view of the starlit sky had been one of the reasons why he'd chosen this location to rent. However, her thoughts were chaotic, her mind too conflicted to focus on the stars, and she again found herself attuned to the sounds of his movement behind her. It unnerved her, this anticipation, this wait for him to begin, for the events of her day to become known to him, for him to come to his conclusions.

The same lingering doubts rose once more. What was the chance that his commitment to her would prevail in the presence of so many other options on Earth? He was back where he belonged, back amongst his own kind. And she was one, alone, different from anyone he'd ever been involved with. A Borg drone. Did he care for her enough to want to stay with her in the long term?

After a few moments, she heard him settle down and held her breath as he switched on the computer terminal and the sound of her recording came on. Unconsciously, Seven's arms went around her body, as she hugged herself in the cool night. To her surprise, her anxiety strangely receded as the moments turned into minutes and the drone of the recording continued. It was as if now that her secret was no longer confined to her, it was no longer a burden. Chakotay knew what she'd been through, what Kathryn Janeway had said to her. She didn't have to feel humiliated about the captain's insulting remarks, about her presumptions about Seven's future plans, because now Chakotay knew.

She was no longer alone with her thoughts.

After a few minutes, the recording ended and all was quiet. Seven strained her ears for any movement behind her but all she could tell was that Chakotay was sitting very, very quietly. She rubbed the goose bumps forming on her arms as she stared at the shadows of buildings around Chakotay's apartment block. And then she heard movement behind her as he stepped into the terrace. She felt herself shiver as strong warm arms slipped around her waist and allowed him to pull her back against his chest.

"I am sorry you had to go through with that," he murmured against her cheek.

Seven sighed as she slid a hand up his arm but said nothing. He tightened his arms around her. "And thank you… for defending me. You didn't have to."

She squeezed his forearm. "Her points were illogical, her whole conclusion erroneous."

"Well, that is certainly true." He kissed her temple.

"But…" She frowned. "I have a question."

"What?"

It had been bothering her from the moment the words had come out of the captain's mouth and she had to know what Chakotay thought of it.

She tilted her neck and looked up at him, her heart beating loudly in her chest. "Do you think… I am… androgynous?"

"Gods, no!" Chakotay cried and then he gently gripped her arms and turned her around. "Seven… look at me." Dark eyes stared into hers. "You are absolutely gorgeous. Haven't I ever told you that?"

"You have." She bit her lower lip. "But my dual nature and the Borg implants only leave a part of the woman behind, do they not? The captain had a point. No one could ever question your humanity, your… masculinity. You're whole in all respects. A complete human male. But I am not fully human, and from what the captain says, I am not even a complete woman…"

"That's bullshit." Chakotay said firmly. "Your implants are a part of you, but they don't detract from your femininity. And the Borg may have assimilated you but they couldn't stamp out the human within you." He leaned in and dropped a kiss on her down-turned mouth. "Seven, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And you're more human, and more _humane_ than most people I've known." He kissed her again before she could refute his statement, his mouth insistent, sweet.

For a moment she closed her eyes, relishing his taste and then she opened them again. "You don't say that just to make me feel better."

"I do say it to make you feel better." Chakotay's long fingers framed her face, his thumbs slowly running along her cheekbones. "But I also say it because I mean it." He kissed her again, harder this time, and she felt the same tingle begin at the base of her spine, that slow shiver that traveled up her length in that familiar time-honored languorous pace. She tightened her arms around his shoulders and felt her body cling to his strong frame.

"And if you don't believe me," he mumbled against her mouth between the kisses. "I'll just have to prove it to you the proper way, won't I?"

She reluctantly pulled back to look into his eyes. "Prove it how?"

"I'll show you." The dimples appeared on his face but then the look turned serious. "But first you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" She looked into beautiful dark eyes.

"That from this point on," he said, "For the rest of the night, you will not think of anything Kathryn said to you." She opened her mouth to protest but Chakotay put a forefinger against her lips. "No. Let me finish. I have no intentions of not telling you my thoughts on your… recording… but we'll do that in the morning. Tonight, you give me the chance to show you how beautiful, how absolutely stunning and feminine and lovely I find you." Another kiss. "Promise me."

The look on his face was one of hope and dread and barely contained expectation and she couldn't help but concede with a soft smile. "I promise." She kissed him this time, tasting his lips thoroughly, feeling her body thrum in anticipation. They held each other close for a few moments, feeling the chilled air surround them in the cool night. And then he pulled back, and with her hand gripped in his, she was led inside the apartment, and into his bedroom.

"Now it's time we heeded your advice." She saw a mischievous smile in his eyes.

"My advice?"

"You asked me to freshen up earlier, didn't you?" He was grinning. "Well, I refuse to do it alone. We do it together."

She stared at him incredulously. "We are to take a shower together." The thought of undressing with him held a thrilling appeal, however.

"Mmm Hmm." He smiled, and she felt his hands tug at her hair clip as he gently loosened her tied locks. Her hair opened and she felt his fingers delve into them, saw his eyes twinkle in the lowered lights of his room, and sighed at his touch. She stilled her restless arms and enjoyed the moment, his strong fingers against the back of her neck, gently rubbing, and then she looked up at him.

"Just a shower?" She raised a brow, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

He grinned widely. "Well, it depends on… how appealing you find me."

She smiled fully. "You doubt my attraction to you."

"Gee, who knows," He shrugged dramatically. "Maybe you're tiring of me after all these weeks." He looked into her eyes and she knew he was joking without him having to say it. He leaned in to kiss her once, and then pulled back to stare at her again, his gaze intense. "I could see myself getting very, very hurt if you decide not to take advantage of me."

This was it. The moment she had anticipated. And now that it was here, Seven realized she wanted it more than anything else. She wanted Chakotay's touch, wanted his kisses to continue. She wanted to forget about her horrible day. Most of all, she wanted to touch him back, to explore him, without any inhibitions.

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "In that case..." She looked straight into his dark eyes. "Let me reassure you."

Her hands slipped to the front of his neckline and with excruciating preciseness, her breath bated, she unfastened his shirt, one after the other slipping the buttons off until the line of his bare flesh peeked out from between the opened lapels. Seven's hands hovered over the parting and she looked up into Chakotay's eyes, suddenly unsure, and found his face flushed, his eyes burning. For a moment, it was as if she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, so intense was the expression on his face. And then he encased her hands in his, brought them to his mouth and reverently kissed them one by one.

He held her eyes for a moment, and then guided her hands to his waist. "Please," he said.

Swallowing hard, she pulled his shirttails out and slowly slipped the garment off his wide shoulders, finally baring his torso to her eyes. The shirt dropped to the floor. She found his finger trailing her jaw line and couldn't help the tremor that ran down her length at the exquisite touch. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she allowed her hands to touch his chest, reveling in the smoothness of his skin, her palms tentatively rubbing against his nipples, eliciting a soft moan from his throat.

"Seven," he whispered as his arms went around her for a moment, and he held her close, letting her feel his heart beat just as erratically against her chest. And then he looked into her eyes, his palm cupping the side of her face, his gaze beautifully tender. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded.

Gently, he unzipped her blouse and helped raise her arms as he slowly pulled it up and off her body. It joined his shirt on the floor. He tilted her chin up with one finger, staring deeply into her eyes, and kissed her once more, firmly, as if stamping his mark on her lips. He then dropped his gaze to her body and she saw his eyes darken with arousal as his hands slipped to her back and unclasped her bra, finally freeing her breasts from their clasp.

His lips were on the side of Seven's neck, nuzzling softly, as she felt the heat in his body rising to match the sizzle in her veins, and they rocked together for a moment, holding each other close. And then he was slipping out of his trousers and briefs and, with her eyes on his hardening length, she let him help her out of hers. Arms around each other's waists, they walked into the bathroom and the sudden spray of the warm shower seemed to lift her out of her daze.

"I think a shower was in the plans." Chakotay grinned, his voice husky, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Indeed," she replied, enjoying the game and the sight of him soaking under the steaming mist, relishing the sensations he aroused in her.

His lips met hers under the spray as his soapy hands ran down her back and then up again, making her moan as something uncoiled at her core. She clutched at his shoulders, his mouth leaving a burning trail from her chin to the hollow of her throat, as his hands held her hips against his. She traced the length of his spine with her inquiring fingers, kissing the side of his neck and heard him growl in approval.

She then held back, gripped his hands tightly and then smiled. "I believe sharing shower is an equal opportunity sport."

Squeezing the all-purpose gel onto her palm, she met his smiling eyes and then sank her fingers into his hair. "I've always wanted to do this." She smiled as she massaged his scalp, watching his dark locks lather up with the soap, watched his eyes close for a second in enjoyment.

"You did?" He murmured, a smile hovering on his lips. "Hmm, that feels good." Opening his eyes, he grinned as he poured the gel on his own fingers and reciprocated her actions, lathering up her hair, gently massaging, rubbing.

Soon, however, Chakotay's fingers had slipped out of her hair and were back on her body where they ran slick trails up and down her sides, his grin mischievous, as she shivered under his hands. When his hands reached her breasts, she couldn't help but groan as he gently pressed a finger each at her nipples, watching them grow taut as he flicked the points playfully. Her body thrumming, she pushed him under the spray once more, watching the water beat down his skin, making trails between his well-defined pectoral muscles.

Chakotay pulled Seven to him, letting the water wash the soap away as once more his mouth found hers, and he kissed her hard, his mouth almost frantic against hers. She felt his hot tongue stab into her mouth, felt his heavy erection pulsing against her thigh and gripped him tighter, returning his kiss, feeling her body undulate against him.

The spray of the shower ended as abruptly as it had started and Seven found herself wrapped in a large towel and gently rubbed dry. She watched his eyes sparkle as he concentrated on his task, watched his rapid breathing and knew she wasn't the only one affected. She snagged a second towel off the stand and wrapped it around his shoulders, carefully soaking up the excess moisture from his broad frame. His eyes met hers and she was in his arms again, her hands hot on his skin, his palms caressing the curve of her hips.

Her hands sank into his damp hair as she kissed Chakotay with an urgency she didn't know she possessed, hearing her heart thundering in her ears. Her arms wrapped around his body, she felt his heat singing her nerves as her kiss was returned ravenously, and hung on, his growing musk filling her breaths. It was in this state that they stumbled back into the bedroom, their arms tight around each other, as if they couldn't bear to part, their tongues tangling together, and before Seven knew it, she was on her back pressed between his hard body and the bed. His skin was like hot silk, his touch pure fire, as he lingered above her—his mouth on her throat, on her collarbone, on her breasts.

"Chakotay," she moaned, feeling his tongue encircle one nipple, and thrust back at him and then jerked in his arms as he gently tugged at the sensitive areola with strong teeth. "Please!" His mouth moved and bestowed the same ministrations to her other nipple and she felt his touch burning her, engulfing her in his flame—his body smooth and firm against her, his rock-hard maleness slick and hot against her lower belly.

Seven's hands clutched at his arms, feeling the solid strength that he so carefully kept in check, and as he shifted up to kiss her again, she bit the strong column of his throat, hearing him growl in response. He stared down at her a second, his eyes scorching her skin, and then bent down to claim her mouth once more, welcoming her tongue into his mouth as she sought out to explore the sweet hot depths. Their tongues fenced together, each swallowing the other's moans, as her hands slid up his ribs, tracing the lines of his muscles, feeling him shiver in response.

"Seven," he moaned as he lifted his hard sweet mouth from hers and looked into her eyes, and he was more beautiful than she had ever imagined him to be, and no amount of research could have ever prepared her for the arousal she felt for him now.

"Please, I need you," she groaned and for a moment, couldn't recognize her own voice—so ragged it was with need.

He bent down to drop a kiss each on her eyelids, on her nose, on her lips, as his fingers intertwined with hers, and then he was showing her how to do it, gently parting her legs, caressing the insides of her thighs, helping her wrap them around his body, as he carefully, exquisitely breached her core.

There was a slight sting of discomfort, which she had expected, but the feel of his silken hardness entering her body was erotic beyond belief, diminishing the pain to a dull throb, heightening her pleasure as Chakotay bent down to press his lips to hers, lovingly filling her inch by inch. She wrapped her arms around his body, felt her breasts pressed against his hard chest, felt his body hum as his teeth tugged at the skin of her neck. Her hands slid down to his lower back, gripping hard, and felt his muscles bunching as he slid to a stop inside her.

"Please…" she sighed, as she felt his hardness stretching her, filling her, felt her juices sizzling.

"Gods…" He gripped her hands, bent to kiss her arms, and she felt first his tongue running along their length, then his teeth. "You're beautiful, so beautiful…" he sighed, his lips dropping wet kisses along her shoulder, first left, then right, caressing the softness, as if to take away the sting.

"Please," she moaned, arching into him. Her eyes held captive by his, she felt him sliding out of her, just as slowly and excruciatingly as he'd slid in, and then just before he would've abandoned her completely, he thrust back in, harder this time, filling her once more. She pulled one leg back, gripped his backside for purchase as she felt him sliding out once more and then when he pushed back she was ready, slamming back against him, making him groan, feeling him complete her again.

The sense of urgency grew as the speed of his thrusts increased with the power behind them, and she felt her pleasure intensify. Chakotay was touching a part of her no one else had ever touched, and it was a blending unlike any she'd experience in any Collective. It was as if with each thrust, each kiss, each plunge into her body, he was leaving his essence, imprinting his mark onto her soul.

His breath hitched, his face beautifully flushed, he bent down to meet her lips again as their moans mingled together and their tongues wrapped around each other. Seven ran her hands up his back, feeling his strength thrumming against hers, his body coming down to claim hers again and again. The first wave hit unexpectedly, as he slammed into her one more time, and her inner muscles suddenly clenched around him and she gripped his backside and held on tight as a strangled cry escaped her throat.

Her vision clouding, her heart thudding wildly, she felt him slide out and thrust back in again, and again, and again, as she screamed and thrashed in his arms, her orgasm slamming into her with a force she could never have expected. On some corporeal level, she was aware of his plunges growing wilder before he too came with a hoarse cry, and she felt his hot burning seed filling her, but she herself was in a haze, her body thrumming, trembling, feeling his weight cover her with tender burning sweetness.

As the warm duvets were pulled up around them and Chakotay's arms closed around her body, Seven had just one thought running through her mind: that Captain Janeway had been wrong, so very wrong, because no woman could ever pleasure her and fulfill her needs the way Chakotay did.

With that thought filling her every fiber, she wrapped her arms around her lover, his soft voice murmuring reassuringly in her ears, and slipped into sweet contented oblivion.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever go to Thailand now."

She felt Chakotay stir as his left arm tightened around her waist. "We won't go anywhere you don't want to go." He picked up a slice of peach from the platter in front of them and brought it to Seven's lips, and watched as she accepted it, taking it into her mouth, before adding, "However, I hear it's a _beautiful_ place."

They were lounging on Chakotay's sitting room sofa, a position Seven would've clearly found ineffective in normal circumstances, but which in the afterglow of last night's activities and this morning's quick cleanup duties in the bathroom—which incidentally were achieved with the minimum of fuss—seemed quite adequate. The warm circle of his arms around her felt an appropriate accompaniment to the scenario.

"And I hate Asian food." Seven chewed the fruit slowly, rubbing his arm through the gown, decided she liked the taste and eagerly swallowed. "I think we must cancel our reservation to Ozumo."

"You _love_ Japanese." She felt him sigh against her temple. "And we are going to Ozumo next week. You're not going to disown everything Asian just because Kathryn Janeway came on to you with an invitation to the water ski resorts of Phuket."

"You don't seem surprised." She looked at him, her brow raised in query.

He dropped a kiss that curiously tasted of pear on her upturned lips and then looked at her, his eyes earnest. "Then I must be better at hiding my shock than I thought I was."

For some reason that made Seven feel a little better. "Her actions have stunned you as much as they stunned me, then," she said.

"I am shocked beyond belief, Seven." There was sadness in his eyes, as if he also couldn't find his footing, couldn't figure out how to analyze the bizarre situation. "I have no idea why Kathryn would act the way she did."

But there were other issues at hand, questions that disturbed Seven. "I feel… embarrassed." She turned confused eyes at Chakotay. "As if I am somehow responsible for what she said."

"Seven, what Kathryn says and how she thinks isn't because of anything you've done." Chakotay's voice was firm.

"But she seemed so sure." Seven frowned. "It was as if she assumed I'd react to her overtures in nothing less than favorable terms."

His sudden bark of laughter surprised her. She watched in puzzlement as he shook his head in what looked like resignation. "Now that is something that does _not_ shock me." He looked into her eyes and then touched her cheek with his palm. "Kathryn always did assume things would work out just the way she expected them to."

That seemed to solve part of the quandary. But there was one thing left. She turned her questioning eyes to him. "You don't think I ever gave her any wrong impressions, do you?"

"No, Seven." Chakotay shook his head. "There are some people who simply make their own impressions about everyone they meet. They have categories for everyone they interact with. Worthy. Not worthy. They don't deal with people on an individual basis, they simply treat them as conquests, a sequence of challenges that they have to overcome." His eyes were introspective. "I think they are the loneliest people in the world. They have no one real in their lives because they can't allow anyone the freedom to be themselves. In a way I feel sorry for them."

She saw the play of emotions on his face and realized he'd come to a level of acceptance as far as Kathryn Janeway's dilemma was concerned. She linked her fingers through his. "I am glad… you're here, Chakotay." And she was. She knew she would've found coping with yesterday's events much harder if Chakotay wasn't around.

A smile broke on his face as he tilted her chin up with his finger, looking deep into her eyes, his gaze perceptive. "I am honored that you allow me to be here."

She squeezed Chakotay's hand. "Thank you for taking my mind off my bad day." A fissure of guilt formed in her heart. "I was so preoccupied that I never even asked you about your meeting."

He smiled softly. "No need to worry yourself over that. I understand completely. I was going to tell you anyways."

She smiled at his expression, finding his happiness remarkably contagious. Chakotay _had_ told her how well his meeting had gone this morning, and that Admiral Henderson had asked him to head the interstellar cultural research at the Archeology Wing.

His eyes were tender. "I meant what I said, Seven. Don't ever question your worth. Your intelligence, your kindness, your fighting spirit, all these things make you human." For a second, a muted tinge of remorse appeared in the dark eyes and then he shook his head in wonder as his fingers once again insinuated themselves in Seven's hair, rubbing gently. "It took me a while to realize that, but you helped me break down the walls around my heart and see you as you really are." He smiled. "A strong, beautiful, compassionate woman. You're priceless to me."

The words made her face turn hot, as did Chakotay's intense regard, but she felt a smile spread on her face nonetheless. "It is hard for me to find adequate terms to… precisely compute the importance of your significance in my life as well."

This time the dimples came on full force and Seven felt her heart stop for a moment as she saw the twinkle come in his eyes again and those lush lips dipped and touched hers gently, once, twice. And then as Chakotay dropped all pretence and pushed her down to the sofa, his mouth moving insistently over hers, she felt her heart start its rickety beat once again. She opened her mouth to his questing tongue and realized she liked the taste of pear, and Chakotay very, very much.

**The End  
**


End file.
